Kareoke Night
by oranginaholic
Summary: kareoke night at hogwarts need I say more...characters sing songs over a charmed mic..consider them theme kind os theme songs if you will
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**i don't anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter books, or any of these songs that I am going to be using...you know the drill  
  
**Ch. 1**  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron take a look at this," Hermione said calling them over and pointing to something on the common room bulletin board.  
  
"Yeah what is it," Ron.  
  
"They're having a kareoke night here," Hermione explained while Harry read the notice, "well not here, in the Great Hall. It's Friday night after dinner."  
  
"So are you gonna stick around for it 'Mione," Harry asked.  
  
"Well I dunno yet. Are you two guys going to?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not. Right Harry," Ron said. Harry nodded looking mildly intersested at the idea of it.  
  
"It says here that the microphone used will be charmed to pick out a song for whoever is holding it," Hermione said looking back at the notice, "And that all the houses are invited to be there."  
  
"Hmm..I wonder what song it'd pick out for me," Ron said staring off into space.

* * *

now please proceed to review. if you have any ideas for songs a certain character should sing please let me know. I already got some picked out for...Fred&George, Ginny, Cho, Malfoy, and Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, or any of these songs that I am using  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
**Chapter 2**

The night of kareoke had finally arrived, and you could feel the excitement buzzing in the air of the great hall as students discussed what song the microphone would possibly pick out for them. Then after what seemed an eternity dinner winded down and the students who weren't staying for kareoke left cough most of Slytherin cough.   
  
As soon as everyone had settled down Professor Dumbledore got up and began to speak.  
  
"If everyone would please write his or her name on a scrap piece of parchment and drop it into this rather large cauldron here. When your name is drawn you may come up on stage and the mic will choose it's song for you," he explained while everyone scribbled their name on a spare piece of parchment, "Oh, and for those who may wish to do so going on stage in groups is allowed." After everyone had put their names in the bowl Dumbledore reached in and drew out the first name or should I say names.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley!" They both walked up high fiving people on their way and Dumbledore handed George an extra microphone. Almost as soon as they both got a grip on their own mic music started up seemingly out of nowhere.  
__

_You wake up late for school - man you don't wanna go_  
"Y'know I had a feeling they'd get this song," Ron said.  
  
_You ask you mom, "Please?" - but she still says, "No!"_  
  
"Either this or 'Born to be Wild'," Harry added  
  
_You missed two classes - and no homework  
  
But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk  
  
You gotta fight for your right to party  
_  
_You pop caught you smoking - and he said, "No way!"  
  
That hypocrite - smokes two packs a day_  
  
At this point the twins got everyone else to sing along.  
  
_Man, living at home is such a drag  
  
Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Bust it!)  
  
You gotta fight for your right to party  
  
Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
  
I'll kick you out of my home is you don't cut that hair  
  
Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"  
  
Aw, mom you're just jealous - it's the Beastie Boys!_  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled as even Ron and Harry joined in.  
_You gotta fight for your right to party  
  
You gotta fight for your right to party_  
  
Everyone erupted into applause as Fred and George drew out the next name.  
  
"Hermione Granger come on down!" They both said in unison.  
  
_um....um....  
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
some people live for just for the fame  
  
some people live for the power(yeah)  
  
some people live just to play the game  
  
some people think that the_ _physical things define  
  
what's within and I bet that before that life's adore are  
  
full of the superficial  
_  
"Wow, Hermione's pretty good isn't she Harry?" Neville commented. Harry nodded in reply impressed.  
  
_Some people want it all  
  
but I don't want nothing all  
  
if it ain't you baby ,if I ain't got you baby  
  
some people want diamond rings  
  
some just want everything  
_  
_but everything means nothing if I ain't got you  
_  
"Wonder who this could be about?" Ron said suddenly.  
  
"As if it isn't obvious." Harry replied.  
  
_yeah  
  
some people search for a fountain  
  
promises are forever yours  
  
some people need the dozen roses_  
  
_that's the only way you prove  
  
you love them  
  
hand me the world  
  
on a silver platter  
  
then what a what good it would be  
  
no one to share  
  
no one who truly cares for me_  
  
"Go on then Harry who's she singin bout then," Ron asked. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You duh," Harry said. Ron looked a little shocked at first, but then began to smile.  
  
_Some people want it all  
  
but I don't want nothing all  
  
if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby  
  
some people want diamond rings  
  
some just want everything  
  
but everything is nothing if I ain't got you  
  
Some people want it all  
  
but I don't want nothing all  
  
if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby  
  
some people want diamond rings  
  
some just want everything  
  
but everything is nothing if I ain't got you  
  
yeah  
  
if I ain't got you with me baby  
  
ain't nothing in this whole  
  
wide world don't mean a thing  
  
if I ain't got you with me baby_  
  
Hermione blushed slightly as everyone applauded. "Thank you very much Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. Then Hermione proceeded to draw out the next name.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

well whadda ya think of it so far? huh huh? go on and review. i'm still open to suggestions for songs other characters should sing.


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, or any of these songs that I am going to be using  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
**Chapter 3**  
"Hermione," Harry asked innocently, "was that song about who I think it was about?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered in an unconvincing tone glancing at Ron.  
  
"Wonder what song Ginny's gonna get." Ron said as Ginny walked up to the microphone. Then the music started up again.  
  
_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand_  
  
"I wonder why Gin's got this song?" Ron said.  
  
_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've_ _had it up to here!_  
  
"Well Ron isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked a slightly confused Ron.  
  
_The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things_  
  
_That I fear  
_  
"Actually it isn't care to enlighten me." Ron answered.  
  
"Well, how d'you think Ginny feels being the youngest and only girl in a family with six older brothers?" Hermione explained.  
  
_'Cause I'm just a girl.  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare_  
  
_With their eyes_  
  
Ron just shrugged it off, he didn't think he was at all overprotective of Ginny as Hermione seemed to be suggesting.  
  
_I'm just a girl.  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?_  
  
Ginny Seemed to be getting really into it, her voice a lot stronger than it was in the beginning.

_I'm just a girl_  
  
And her face showing a little more attitude.  
  
_I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Makes me worry some  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_  
  
_What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
I'm just a girl. my apologies  
  
What I've become is burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl. lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!_  
  
_Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here.  
_  
The applause seemed to be coming most strongly from those of the female persuasion as Ginny walked to the bowl smiling to herself.  
  
"You go Gin!" yelled Lavender and Parvati at the same time.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!?" The audience looked slightly stunned as Malfoy approached the mic. Everyone was deadly silent as the music magically started up again.  
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes _  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy stayed for this," Harry said scowling.  
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To be hated _

_T__o be fated _

_To telling only lies _  
  
"Well maybe we should give him a chance, he can't be all bad," Hermione said  
  
"Yeah right, " Ron snorted.  
  
_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be   
_  
"No seriously," Hermione said, "everyone else's song has shown something about them or their personality..."  
  
_I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_  
  
"You mean like yours bein bout your crush on Ron?" Harry said so only Hermione could hear as she blushed again.  
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To feel these feelings _

_Like I do _

_And I blame you _  
  
"Shut up Harry," Hermione said, "I mean listen to the lyrics of the song."  
  
_No one bites back as hard _

_On their anger _

_None of my pain and woe _

_Can show through   
  
But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty _

_As my conscience seems to be   
  
I have hours, only lonely _

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_   
  
_Discover... L-I-M-P I....   
  
No one knows what it's like _

_To be mistreated _

_To be defeated _

_behind blue eyes _  
  
"So 'Mione was that song about Ron?" Harry whispered.  
  
_and no one knows how to say _

_that they're sorry _

_and don't worry _

_I'm not telling lies   
  
but my dreams _

_they aren't as empty _

_as my conscience seems to be  
_  
Hermione bit her lip and started turning red again finally nodding in response. "But don't say anything about it to him...I don't want him to freak out besides it's no like he thinks the same way of me..."  
  
_I have hours, only lonely _

_my love is vengeance _

_that's never free  
_  
Harry nodded and sighed listening to the end of Malfoy's song.   
  
_No one knows what it's like _

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes  
_  
Everyone applauded politely as Malfoy went to pick out the next name.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" He yelled in a bored voice.

* * *

alright go ahead and review...y'know u want to. and remember bad review=better than no review at all(except if ur rude to me expect to be readin an extremely rude response right back)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books, or any of these songs that I am using  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
A/N: someone mentioned teachers gettin up and singing...well just name the teacher and the song and I will be glad to oblige.  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
"Ron go on up it's your turn," Harry said.  
  
"Huh, what?" Ron said looking around.  
  
"Malfoy just called out your name," Harry said, "Good luck." Fred and George gave Ron a thumbs up as he walked up to the microphone. He grabbed the mic with a slightly sweaty hand as the music started up.  
  
_So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"  
  
What's the problem I don't know  
  
Well, maybe I'm in love (love)  
  
Think about it everytime  
  
I think about it  
  
Can't stop thinking about it_  
  
"Well it looks like you don't have to worry about Ron findin' out," Harry said.  
  
_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)  
  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
  
But I don't know nothing about love  
_  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes off Ron.  
  
_Come on, come on  
  
Turn a little faster  
  
Come on, come on  
  
The world will follow after  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Cause everybody's after love  
_  
"I mean from the looks of this song it sounds like Ron likes you that way too," Harry explained.  
  
_So I said I'm a snowball running  
  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
  
Melting under blue skies  
  
Belting out sunlight  
  
Shimmering love_  
  
"How can you be so sure it's me the song's talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
_Well baby I surrender  
  
To the strawberry ice cream  
  
Never ever end of all this love  
  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
  
But there's no escaping your love  
_  
"And I thought you were the smart one," Harry said, "How could you think it was anyone but you?"  
  
_These lines of lightning  
  
Mean we're never alone,  
  
Never alone, no, no  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
Move a little closer_  
  
_Come on, Come on  
  
I want to hear you whisper  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
Settle down inside my love_  
  
"I mean don't you remember how jealous he got of Krum," Harry mentioned, "I remember sometime after the ball last year I found the arm of his Krum action figure lying around on the floor. And sometimes when you guys argue it's like you guys are a younger version of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."  
  
_Come on, come on  
  
Jump a little higher  
  
Come on, come on  
  
If you feel a little lighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
We were once  
  
Upon a time in love_  
  
_We're accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love  
_  
Hermione just smiled at Ron seemingly convinced by Harry's evidence, and Ron returned it continuing with his song.  
  
_Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally in love   
  
Accidentally  
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
  
Accidentally   
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
  
_Accidentally   
  
Come on, come on  
  
Spin a little tighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
And the world's a little brighter  
  
Come on, come on  
  
Just get yourself inside her  
  
Love ...I'm in love  
_  
Ron beamed as everyone applauded him, and he drew out the name of the next victim.  
  
"Cho Chang!" Then Ron proceeded to sit beside Hermione at the table.  
  
"Wonder what ol' Cho's gonna sing Right Harry?" Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
_I want you to know that I'm happy for you  
  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
  
An older version of me  
  
Is she perverted like me  
_  
_Would she go down on you in a theatre  
  
Does she speak eloquently  
  
And would she have your baby  
  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother  
  
'Cause the love that you gave that we made_  
  
_wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, 'til you died  
  
But you're still alive_  
  
"You reckon she's still pissed at you Harry?" Ron said laughing slightly.  
  
_And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know  
_  
"Well it certainly seems that way doesn't it?" Harry answered breezily.  
  
_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her  
_  
"And judging by this song it seems like she still thinks that you like me," Hermione added.  
  
_'Cause the love that you gave that we made  
  
wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
  
And every time you speak her name  
  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
  
Until you died, 'til you died  
  
But you're still alive_  
  
"Rather stupid of her actually...," Ron said.  
  
_And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know_  
  
"Yeah anyone with common sense can see Harry and me don't like each other that way," Hermione said.  
  
_'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me  
  
And I'm not gonna fade  
  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
  
I hope you feel it ..... well can you feel it_  
  
"Yeah I know what you guys mean," Harry said, "Not much I can do about it though can I?"  
  
_And I'm here to remind you  
  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
  
You, you, you oughta know_  
  
The strongest applause this time came from the herd of giggling girls that usually surrounded Cho. She drew out the next name trying to look very displeased at whose name she'd gotten.  
  
"Harry Potter!"

* * *

you know the drill you read now it's time to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well I guess I'd better be getting up there," Harry said. He took a deep breath and walked up there high fiving his fellow Gryffindors on the way. Once again the music magically started up.

_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

"Harry's not bad is he," said Lavender leaning over to Hermione and Ron.

_Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

"Nope not bad at all," Parvati agreed.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me_

"So Hermione I've been meanin' to ask ya...that is Harry had this idea that...," Ron started.  
_I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind_

"Well go on Ron," Hermione said.

"Was that song about me?"  
_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me_

Hermione blushed slightly but quickly recovered. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Was yours about me?" Hermione asked.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be _

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

"Yeah actually it uh...kinda was," Ron answered.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

"Yeah that's good," Hermione said.

"Why?"

_Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell_

"Cause mine was about you to," Hermione answered simply.

Harry walked back down to the bowl as those who have done before him and picked out the next name with a look of confusion on his face.

"Professor Snape?"

"I wonder what Snape's gonna sing," Ron snorted.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

"Ok...," Ron said.

_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?_

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a little weird?" Ron asked looking around.

_All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?_

"You're not alone Ronniekins," Fred said as he and George slid over to their side of the table.  
_Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near.  
Look at him working. Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care?_

"This can go on the top ten list of the most bizarre things we have ever witnessed," George said.

_All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?_

"Yeah," Harry added with a shudder, "Snape singing a song from The Beatles."

_Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved _

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Everyone applauded politely as Snape walked down to the bowl and picked out the next name.

"Parvati Patil!"

you know the drill...

* * *

A/N:Harry's: Matchbox 20 "Unwell"  
Snape's: The Beatles "Eleanor Rigby" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good luck Parvati!" Lavender yelled as she walked up to the microphone. "What song d'you guys think she's gonna get?" She asked turning to the trio. Hermione and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno," Harry said we'll just have to wait and see.

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge_

"Well," Lavender said, "she seems to be doing a good job so far right?"

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge_

"Yeah," Seamus said, "she _sure_ is."

_I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time_

"And what exactly do you mean by that," Lavender asked.

_La, La, La, La, La  
Warm it up  
La, La, La, La, La  
The boys are waiting  
La, la, La, La, La  
Warm it up  
La, La, La, La, La  
The boys are waiting_

"Nothin' just that she's doin' a good job," he answered.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge_

"Really," Dean said, "from the way you said it, it sounds like you'd like some of her milkshake if you know what I mean."

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge_

"What about you Dean?" Seamus said.

_I see your on it  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just know things get caught  
Watch if your smart_

"What about me?" he asked.

_La, La, La, La, La  
Warm it up  
La, La, La, La, La  
The boys are waiting  
La, La, La, La, La,  
Warm it up  
La, La, La, La, La  
The boys are waiting_

"Weren't you the one who called her and her sister the best lookin girls in our year," Seamus asked grinning."

_My milkshake brings all the boys to yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge_

"Well yeah," Dean said, "but unless you forgot I'm dating Ginny now. Y'know since she dumped that guy from Ravenclaw."

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge_

Everyone applauded as she walked over to the bowl. Then she pulled out the next name.

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Go on Neville," Ginny said encouragingly, "and break a leg."

"Why would I want to do that?" Neville asked.

"It means good luck. No go on." she answered.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or  
Looked down on_

"Neville just looks like a bundle of nerves doesn't he," Ron said.

_Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry  
What they tell themselves  
When you're away_

_It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle  
It'll up the ride  
Everything will be just fine  
Everything will be all right_

"But he seems to be getting better," Hermione said giving Neville a thumbs up from the table.

_Hey, you know  
They're all the same  
You know you're doing  
Better on your own  
So don't buy in _

Live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter  
If it's good enough  
For someone else

"He seems to be doing a lot better now that he's gotten over that stage fright," Harry stated.

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in  
The middle of the ride  
Everything will be just fine  
Everything will be all right

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in  
The middle of the ride  
Everything will be just fine  
Everything will be all right

"Yeah remember the look on your face when they first called your name Ron?" Harry said.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head  
You feel left out or  
Looked down on _

Just do your best  
Do everything you can  
And don't you worry  
What the bitter hearts  
Are gonna say

"Yeah," Hermione added smiling, "it was priceless."

_It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in  
The middle of the ride  
Everything will be just fine  
Everything will be all right _

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in  
The middle of the ride  
Everything will be just fine  
Everything will be all right

This time the applause was loudest at the Gryffindor table when the song was over. Neville grinned from ear to ear clearly proud of the task he had accomplished as he walked over to the table and drew out the next group of names.

"Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell!"

* * *

A/N:  
Parvati's: Kelis "Milkshake"  
Neville's: Jimmy Eat World "The Middle" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They high fived just about everyone as they walked up to the microphone.

"Go Angelina!" Fred yelled as Dumbledore handed Katie and Alicia their mics. Once again the music magically started up.

_Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh, uh, uh_

"WHOO!" Yelled Fred.

"You go girls!" Lee yelled equally loud.

_Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships_

Fred, George and Lee were trying to get people to start dancing.

_The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me_

"I should've known they'd do something like this," Ron said looking over at his brothers and Lee.

_If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me) _

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Hermione started to sing the song to herself ass well as many other girls

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on no one else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

"See you guys," Ginny said, "I'm gonna go help Fred, George, and Lee get people to dance."."

_All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me _

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Finally the energy caught an as more and more people started getting out of their seats.

_Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style _

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
No one else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Now all the girls were singing along...loudly.

_Whoa  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me _

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

The trio got a standing ovation they walked over to the bowl.

"Encore! Encore!" Fred and George yelled. When the noise finally died down the girls read out the next name.

"Hagrid!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks but shrugged it off.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

"Well," Ron said, "it's not as bad as when Snape was up there right?"

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no ,no _

"Yeah I know what ya mean," Harry replied.

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near  
killed you _

"You think this song's about someone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I would say Madame Maxime," Harry answered, "but they've long gotten over that half -giant thing."

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no ,no _

"Well," Hermione said, "I like the song he's doing."

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me _

"Yep," Ron added, "I wonder if any of the other teachers put their names in there?"

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet, Yet, Yet, no ,no_

Hagrid walked down to the bowl as everyone applauded and pulled out the next name, as everyone else had been doing.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

* * *

A/N:  
Alicia, Angelina, Katie: Destiny's Child "Independent Women"  
Hagrid: Nickleback "How You Remind me" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pansy walked up to the mic with her nose in the air. Clearly she was thinking that she was going to have the best performance of the night or something like that.

"Wonder what song that cow is going to sing?" Hermione said.

"Probably a song in dedication to the one she loves...just a little less than herself," Ron said dramatically as Harry snorted.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

"And I was right," Ron said listening to the song.

_There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it _

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

"And who exactly do you think the one she loves is?" Harry asked.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for the guy," Hermione added.

_It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me _

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

"Good ol' Malfoy of course," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry added, "makes sense she always following him around like some sick puppy."

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

"I take back what I said then," Hermione said.

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

Taste of my lips and having fun

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

"Ugh," Ron said, "it'll be a miracle if I ever get this stupid song out of my head."

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

"I know what you mean," Harry added, "Hermione you're smart d'you know a spell that'll get this song out of our heads?"

_I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now_

The applause was loudest at the table of three or four Slytherins. Everyone else only managed to bring his or her hands together once or twice before deciding to quit. Then she read the name of the next victim.

"Luna Lovegood!"

Luna walked up to the microphone her radish earrings swing about with every step she took. As always looking as if she had wandered up there by accident.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

"Actually that kind of isn't ironic," Hermione said.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

"It's more like bad luck, or unfortunate..." Hermione continued.

"Or stupidity," Ron added.

_Mr. play it safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

"Then again what makes you think Luna'd go by the textbook definition of ironic?" Ginny said.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures _

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

"True, very true." Harry said in response.

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think?  
A little too ironic... and yeah i really do think..._

"Still I kinda like this song," Ginny said mouthing the words to the song.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures _

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

Everyone applauded politely as Luna walked up to the bowl and pulled out the next name.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

A/N:  
Pansy's: Britney Spears "Toxic"  
Luna's: Alanis Morrisette "Ironic" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ok, so now Dumbledore is gonna sing?" Ron said looking surprised as Dumbledore casually walked up to the mic.

"I wonder what song it'll give him," Harry said.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

"Um...I guess it's ok so far," Hermione said.

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"Better than Snape," Ron said.

"Anything's better than Snape," Harry added.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superman might  
Kryptonite _

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

"Well at least it kind of makes sense why he got this song," Hermione said.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!_

"It does," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"You know with everyone depending on him for stuff all the time like he is Superman," Hermione said wisely.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman  
Kryptonite_

Everyone applauded as Dumbledore walked back down to the bowl again and pulled out the next name.

"Professor Lupin!"

"What?" practically everyone in the great hall said.

"Yes you heard me correct. He's here tonight," Dumbledore said, "come on down Remus." Lupin came walked down to the microphone and the music started up.

_Back in school they never taught us  
what we needed to know  
Like how to deal with despair  
or someone breakin your heart  
For twelve years I've held it all together  
but a night like this is beggin to pull me apart  
I played it quiet left you deep in conversation  
I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen  
I remember I kept thinking  
that I know you never would  
And now I know I want to kill you  
like only a best friend could _

"Well," Harry said, "I think the meaning of this song is pretty obvious."

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to... _

As if it happening wasn't enough  
I got to go and write a song  
just to remind myself how bad it sucked  
Ignore the sun, covers over my head  
Wrote a message on my pillow that says  
"Jesse, stay asleep in bed"  
Don't apologize (I hope you choke and die!)  
Search your cell for something which to hang yourself  
They say you need to pray  
if you want to go to heaven  
But they don't tell you what to say  
when your whole life has gone to Hell!

"You mean the whole bit about Wormtail?" Ron asked.

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to...  
Everyone's caught on to  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
everything you do  
Everyone's caught on to...  
(and I can't let you let me down again) _

"Yep," Harry answered.

_So is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish  
I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids  
Have another drink and drive yourself home  
I hope there's ice on all the roads  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt  
and again when your head goes through the windshield _

"Well, it can't really be about anybody else can it," Hermione said.

_Is that what you call tact?  
You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back  
So let's end this call and end this conversation  
And is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with  
Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
when you say "best friends" means friends forever _

"I think I'd feel the same way if someone betrayed me like that," Harry said.

_Is that what you call a getaway!  
Tell me what you got away with!  
Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish!  
I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids!  
Have another drink and drive yourself home!  
I hope there's ice on all the roads!  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt  
then when your head goes through the windshield! _

"I know what you mean mate," Ron said, "and after being friends all those years."

_(I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to...  
(I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to everything you do  
(and I can't let you let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to... _

AHHHH!

He drew out the next name and read it out after the applause died down.

"Seamus Finnegan!"

* * *

A/N:  
Dumbledore: 3Doors Down "Kryptonite"  
Lupin: Brand New "Seventy Times Seven" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone wished Seamus good luck as he walked up to the microphone.

"Wonder what song he'll get, right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, right," Harry answered as the music started up

We'll be singing  
When we're winning  
We'll be singing

I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down

"This used to be our favorite song, right Fred?" George said

Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away

"We used to drive Mum crazy with it," Fred said thinking back to it.

He drinks a whisky drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times:

Lee, Fred, and George started singing along like old drinking buddies.

"Oh Danny Boy  
Danny Boy  
Danny Boy..."

I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down

"They are acting like such idiots," Hermione said.

Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away

He drinks a whisky drink  
He drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink  
He drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him  
Of the better times:

"Well what else would you expect of them?" Harry asked.

"Don't cry for me  
Next door neighbor..."

I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down  
I get knocked down  
But I get up again  
You're never going to keep me down

"Yeah your right," Hermione said.

We'll be singing  
When we're winning  
We'll be singing

Everyone applauded as Seamus walked down to the bowl and pulled out the name of the next victim.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Great just what we need more teachers singing," Ron said as Prof. McGonagall walked down to the microphone.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

"And I thought Snape singing the Beatles was weird..." Fred said.

_I know I should tell you how I fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say _

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

"You think it's about anyone?" Hermione asked looking from Ron to Harry.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

"How am I supposed to know?" Ron answered.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

"It was just a question," Hermione said.

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

"Y'know I think this song would've been better for Gin to sing about Harry," Ron said.

"Hello," Hermione said, "unless she doesn't like Harry that way anymore remember?"

"Oh, right," Ron said

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..._

Everyone applauded politely as McGonagall walked down to the bowl. She read out the name after everyone had stopped clapping.

"Lee Jordan!"

* * *

A/N:  
Seamus: Chumbawumba "Tubthumping"  
McGonagall: Mandy Moore "Crush" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Fred and George gave Lee a thumbs up as he walked up to the infamous microphone.

"What song d'you reckon Lee's gonna get," Ron asked Fred.

"I dunno," Fred answered.

"We'll just have to wait and see," George added. Then, as it had done so many times before, the music magically started up.

_oh my god, Becky  
look at her butt  
it is so big uhh  
she looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
but u know who understands those rap guys  
they only talk 2 her becuz she looks like a total prostitute  
ok I mean her butt...  
its just so big  
uhh I can't believe its just so round  
its out there  
gross  
look  
she's just so black_

"Ah, yes," Fred said.

"Another satisfactory song choice," George stated.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
u other brotherz can't deny  
when a girl walks in with a itty, bitty, waist  
and a round thing in ur face u get sprung_

"Can you believe this actually used to be one of my favorite songs?" Angelina said to no one in particular.

_want to pull up tough  
cuz u noticed that butt was stuck  
beef to the jeans she's wearing  
i'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
oh baby I wanna get wit cha  
and take ur pictcha  
my homeboys tried 2 warn me  
but that butt u got makes me so horny_

"Really," asked Alicia.

_ooooooo rumple smooth skin  
u say u wanna get my Benz  
well use me use me cuz u ain't that average groupie  
I seen her dancin  
to hell with romancing  
she sweat  
wet  
she's got it going like a turbo jet_

"Yeah really," Angelina answered.

_I'm tired of magazines  
seenin flat butts are the thing  
cuz the average black man ask him that  
she's got 2 pack much back  
so fellas  
YAH!  
fellas  
YAH!  
cuz ur girlfriends got the butt  
HELL YAH!  
shake it  
yah  
shake it  
yah  
shake that healthy butt  
baby got back _

baby got back

"I had even memorized all the words," Angelina added thinking back to it.

_I like them round and big  
and when I'm throwing a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm acting like an animal  
now here's my scandal  
I wanna get u home and  
uh  
double up  
uh uh  
I ain't talking bout playboy  
those silicon parts are made for toys  
I want them real thick and juicy  
so find that juicy double  
mix-alot seem trouble  
begging for a piece of that bubble  
so I'm looking at rock videos  
knocking these bimbos  
looking like hoes  
u can those bimbos  
I keep my women like flo-jo  
a word to the thick soled sisterz  
I wanna get wit cha  
I won't cuss or hit cha_

Angelina started to sing along to the song not missing a single word.

_I gotta be straight when I say  
I wanna uh to the break of dawn  
baby's got it going on  
a lot of sims won't like this song  
cuz those punks like to hit and quit it  
and I'd rather stay and play  
cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
and I'm down to get this frick shit on  
so ladies  
YAH!  
ladies  
YAH!  
so u wanna roll my Mercedes  
YAH!  
so turn around  
stick it out  
even white boys got 2 shout  
baby got back _

baby got back

_yah baby  
when it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection  
36  
24  
36  
on if she's 5'3"_

_so ur girlfriend owns a Honda  
playing workout tapes by Fonda  
but Fonda ain't got a motor on the back of her Honda  
my anaconda  
don't got none unless u got buns hun  
you can do side bends or sit-ups  
but please don't use that butt  
some brotherz wanna play that hard roll  
and tell ya that the butt ain't gold  
so they toss and leave it  
and I pull up quick to retrieve it  
so Cosmo says ur fat  
well I ain't down wit dat  
cuz ur waist is small  
and ur curves are kicking  
and I'm thinking bout sticking  
to the beanpole dames and the magazines  
you ain't it miss thing  
give me a sista  
I can't resist her  
red beans and rice didn't miss her  
some knuckle head tried to dis  
cuz those girls are on my list  
he had game  
but he chose to hit em  
and I pull up quick to get wit him  
so ladies if da butt is round  
and u wanna triple xbo down  
dial 1-900-mixalot  
and kick dem nasty thoughts  
baby got back _

baby got back

"My favorite part's the beginning," Angelina said, "You know the whole 'Oh my god Becky' part?"

_little in the middle but u got much back _

little in the middle but u got much back

little in the middle but u got much back

little in the middle but u got much back

Lee gave an overly dramatic bow before he walked down to the bowl and picked out the next name.

"Percy Weasley, wait a sec he's actually here?" Lee yelled.

"Yes he is Lee now go sit down," McGonagall said.  
------  
"What does _he_ think he's doin here," Ron whispered scowling.

"Obviously for the kareoke Ron," Hermione said calmly.

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

"Only disapproving cause you went to the enemy's side," Fred said coldly.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

"Make us proud yeah right," Ron said sarcastically.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

"Try insultin Dad," Ginny said.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore_

"And turnin his back on the rest of the family," George added.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright_

"I can't believe the git even had the guts to show his face around here," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

"I mean he didn't even come to see his own father when he might've died from that snakebite," Ron added.

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand _

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Everyone except the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione clapped politely as Percy walked down to the bowl.

"Susan Bones!"

* * *

A/N:  
Lee: Sir Mix Alot "Baby got back"  
Percy: Simple Plan "Perfect" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Wow don't exactly here much from her do you," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "She always seemed like the kind of quiet type."

"Wonder what the mic will pick out for her," Harry said as Susan walked up to the microphone.

**_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._**

"She sounds pretty good doesn't she?" Hermione asked.

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

"Yeah," Ron answered, "I've heard worse."

**_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

"Not exactly the most cheerful song though is it?" Harry added.

"True," Ron said, "Didn't you say you knew her from somewhere else Harry?"

**_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh_**

"That was her aunt I think," Harry answered, "and she was at my hearing remember?"

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._**

"Oh yeah," said Ron not really remembering.

**_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_**

Everyone applauded politely as Susan walked down to the bowl. She pulled out the next name and waited until the last person stopped clapping to read it out loud.

"Dean Thomas!"

"Good luck Dean," Seamus yelled as Dean walked up to the microphone. Ginny gave him an encouraging smile before he grabbed the microphone. Once again the music magically started up.

**_Yo See, it's rare that you find people like us  
Cause all ya'll other (look) out there doin' what I'm doin'  
Or tryin' to do what I'm doin' but you can't  
Cause I do what I do my way  
What about you  
Huh, huh  
Come On_**

"I love this song," Hermione said after realizing which one it was, "I have the CD at home."

**_I Do  
Any and everything you want to  
Make your girl say ooh ooh  
Why's he so fly  
She beeps me, whenever she wanna get freaky  
You can get mad if you want to  
Say whatever you want but she still gon' give it up_**

"More upbeat than Susan's anyway," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron added thinking for a second.

**_She likes it my way, my way, my way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way, my way  
What I say goes, and I'm in control_**

"Uh, Hermione mind telling me what a CD is?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just something muggles get to listen to music," Hermione said.

**_Bad ass senoritas, two seaters with kicks  
New kick's it's all in the mix  
Don't turn no tricks, they turn for me  
Catchin' bricks don't concern me  
So forget it lil' midget, my mind on 7 digits  
Before I pay heaven's skies a visit, now dig it  
I'm pullin' all stops, lockin down all spots  
Sayin' you can't front  
So from this day forth you know I'm all about heat  
and what I do be the major league  
That's why your girlfriend's paging me  
and she know like he know, you don't see her like I see her  
So she's out the do'  
Shotgun in my drop havin' fun with the Don, system, Bassun  
Conversation about how she be chasin me  
And facin' me sayin' give it to me now, baby_**

"Oh...right," Ron said.

**_My way, my way, my way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way, my way  
What I say goes and I'm in control_**

"You know Ron you really should take muggle studies," Hermione said.

**_Don't check me  
It was your girl who let me  
Take it this far then, ooh wee (ooh wee)  
She had to have it every chance that she could get  
But you think you a baller  
and I ain't gon' call her  
Clip that, you can get mad if you want to  
Say whatever you want but she still gon' give it up_**

"Yeah whatever," Ron replied not paying attention. Hermione just rolled her eyes and tapped her foot to the beat of the song.

**_She likes it my way, my way, my way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My way, my way  
What I say goes, and I'm in control_ **

_My way, my way (I do any and everything you want to)  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it_

Dean walked back down to the bowl as everyone applauded for him looking pleased with himself. He drew out the next name and read it out.

"Colin Creevy!"

* * *

A/N:  
Susan: Avril Lavigne "Nobody's Home"  
Dean: Usher "My Way" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Colin tripped on his way up to the microphone causing a number of people to burst out laughing. He jumped back up quickly and said I'm ok while Dennis gave him a thumbs up. As soon as he got to the mic the music started plying again as it had so many times.

**_Took her out,  
It was a Friday night  
I wore cologne  
to Get the feeling right  
We started making out,  
And she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV_**

"So who's this song by?" Ron asked looking around.

"Blink 182," Ginny and Harry said at the same time. Ginny started watching Colin perform lip synching the words with the song.

**_And that's about the time  
She walked away from me  
Nobody likes you  
When you're twenty-three  
And I'm still more amused  
By TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say  
I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_**

"You know who Blink 182 is?" Harry asked Ginny .

"Well yeah, they're one of my favorite muggle bands," she answered.

**_Then later on,  
On the drive home  
I called her mom  
From a pay phone  
I said I was the cops,  
And your husband's in jail  
The state looks down on sodomy_**

"How do you know about them anyway," Ron asked Ginny.

"D'you remeber that muggle radio dad tried to bewitch?" Ginny said

**_And thats about the time that  
Bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you  
When you're twenty-three  
And I'm still more amused  
By prank phone calls  
What the hell is call ID?  
My friends say  
I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_**

"Yeah I remember it, Mum told him to get rid of it."

"Well the night dad tossed it out, I waited till mum was busy with something then I snuck back in and up to my room. I've been using it to listen to muggle music ever since."

"You're lucky mum hasn't found it yet."

**_And thats about the time  
She walked away from me  
Nobody likes you  
When you're twenty-three  
And you still act like  
You're in freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say  
I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
(What's my age again?)_**

"Actually she did, then she confiscated it and threw it out. But lucky for me Hermione decided to get me another one as a Christmas gift," Ginny added smiling.

"And all you got for me and Harry were those homework planners," Ron said looking over at her.

"Well, I can still get you something better for your birthday Ron," Hermione replied.

**_Thats about the time  
That she broke up with me  
No one should take  
Themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead  
To fall in line  
Why would you  
Wish down on me  
I never want to  
Act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_**

The music faded away once more and Colin walked over to the bowl while recieving a polite applause. Before Colin could pick out the next name Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Well I think we'll make this the last song of the night," he said looking over the students, "Thank you for making our first kareoke night such a succesful one, and for being respectful to your fellow students while they were singing.I don't see why we shouldn't try this again sometime in the future," he added with a slight twinkle in his eye," go on Colin and pick out the last name."

Colin drew out the fianl name and read it aloud, "Lavender Brown!"

She walked up to the the microphone looking a litle nervous. Parvati gave her an encouraging smile as she walked up.

"Wonder what song it'll give her," Harry said.

"Who knows, maybe something about fortune-telling," Hermione replied not looking too interested.

**_Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away_**

"D'you know who this song is by too Gin?" Ron asked.

**_New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in my past  
New, you're so new_**

"Actually I do," Ginny answered, "Same band that did my song actually."

**_My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth_**

"Oh, I remeber that one," Hermione said, "It was by No Doubt wasn't it?"

**_Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you_**

Ginny just nodded.

"Yeah their music is pretty good from the bits I've heard," Harry said.

**_New, you're so new  
You, you're new _**

And you're consuming me violently  
And your revernece shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac  
Cause I've never had this taste in the past

"Really?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I only ever hear the beginning though," Harry added.

**_Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you_**

"Dudley usually changes the channel or station to some gangsta rap song whenever they come on."

**_Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away_**

"Who knew Dudley'd be the type to listen to rap," Ron said toughtfully.

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia hates it though," Harry said laughing a bit.

**_Why am I curious?  
This territoy is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past_**

"So Dudley just says it helps get him in the right mind set to work out," he added rolling his eyes.

**_Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has go to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away_**

"Psh yeah right," Ron said snorting, "I can just imagine that whale trying to do excersise."

**_And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away_**

The song faded away into silence as everyone gave their last round of applause. Then Dumbledore stood up again,"Thank you again for making Hogwart's first kareoke night possible. I hope you have all enjoyed tonights festivities, now time for everyone to head up to their dormitories."

Everyone stood up and walked out chattering about each others performances.

"Hermione you really did do a great job on your song," Ron said, "I never knew you could sing like that."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said smiling, "you didn't do all that bad either."

"So who was your song about anyway? Harry seemed to know but he wouldn't tell me," Ron said as they walked up to the fat lady's portrait.

"Personet Hodie," Hermione said. They walked into the common room where several others were already sitting by the fire. "Well Ron I thought it was kind of obvious."

"Not to me" he answered, "Go on tell me." Hermione got on tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take a wild guess," she said. Ron touched the spot as Hermione walked up to her dormitory as if finally realizing something. Harry walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go on up I'm tired," Harry said.

"So that song was about-," Ron said as they walked up to their dormitory.

"Yeah it was Ron."

"So does this mean she-"

"Yeah it does mate. Well good night."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:  
Colin: Blink 182 "What's my age Again"  
Lavender: No Doubt "New" 


End file.
